Aching Heart
by Riddler-of-Words
Summary: I fought the urge to place my hand over where my heart was, to hold in the wilting heart that threatened to spill out through the gaping hole in my chest as I stared at Edward, at the man that I loved. Edward


This is just some random oneshot I found on my computer one day, so I guess I'll post it. It's not really anything big, just a little simple idea I had that never progressed to anything more.

Disclaimer is on my page.

* * *

I stared ahead mindlessly in the coffee shop, my heart dull and my eyes dried up and sore. Finally the crying had passed, too bad the pain couldn't go as well. How could I have been so stupid, so naive? To believe he had loved me when all he was looking out for was himself.

My name is Bella and I am currently the most heartbroken women in the world. My best friend, Edward, is one of the richest men in New York. Well now that he has his inheritance and is my ex-best friend.

Me being his best friend and all had agreed to his little loophole plan. When Edward's father had passed he had not only left a big sum of money for each of his children, but had left it in the most devious ways possible. Considering Edward was the only child of the family left not married, he was the only one that had problems with this little problem. Alice and Jasper had been married for two years while Emmett and Rosalie had been married for a couple of months, and both were so deeply in love that I doubt their marriages would end soon, or if at all.

"I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid!" I muttered to myself as I put my head on my palm and stared out the window.

Edward was the playboy of the family. Of course I should have known that that would lead to a broken heart, considering I was the best friend on the sidelines who was helplessly in love with him.

This love of course was my problem. When Edward had asked me to marry him so he could get his inheritance I had been hopeful. Maybe he would finally see what was in front of him instead of all those model looking, skinny legged, perfect hair 24/7, girls.

Even though I loved him and would do anything for him, I was unsure. Why couldn't he wait to get his inheritance? After I had asked him he went into this explanation about how he only had two months to get married or else he would lose all of his inheritance to charity. I had laughed and told him that charity could use the money, and that he already had enough money as it was from his current medical job, but he had given me this pleading look and I had agreed.

We were married in one month, I was still head over heels in love the next, and as the months passed he was back to his old ways of a playboy now that he had his inheritance. I had been fine at first because I refused to believe he was back to that way of life. During our months of being married we had grown closer and I had believed at one point that he actually, actually, loved me.

Oh how I'd been wrong.

So wrong that I hadn't known what hit me till I walked into our home to find him with Tanya, of all the people, in the worst way possible. They were kissing.

I faintly remember leaving soundlessly and going to Alice's. I hadn't cried that night, or the night after. It wasn't till I saw Edward on TV, he was one of the richest after all, with blond bombshell Tanya again unfortunately, and they were going to the dinner party that he was suppose to take me to. My dam had broken and the tears came unending.

Alice refused to talk to Edward, and Jasper even started to ignore Edward too. Once Rosalie found out she threatened to chop off one of his most needed body parts and Ebay it. Emmett was still talking to him, but he kept making excuses so they couldn't get together and hang out.

I stopped thinking about after that, the cuts on my heart threatening to break open again. It had been weeks since I had last seen him and I was doing okay, if you called being a hermit okay.

The waiter came by and placed a plate in front of me.

"You must be mistaken, I didn't order anything," I said to her as I pushed the plate away slightly. She just smiled and walked into the kitchen again. I stared after her before looking at the plate. It held a slice of chocolate mousse cake with a crunchy white chocolate chip middle and fresh strawberries on the top.

I gaped at it. I doubted the coffee shop served anything like this, and it was ironic that this was my favorite.

Another waiter came up and placed a white rose with pink tips next to my plate. My eyes narrowed. The cake I could believe was a mistake, but not the rose. Not _this_ rose. Edward had given it to me for my birthday, well a whole roomful. It meant passion AND love and when he had given them to me it had been the first time I had believed he was in love with me.

I pushed my chair back and got up. No way was I going to sit here and let strangers drop off things that reminded me of Edward. The wind whipped my hair around my face and made my eyes water. I speed walked down the street towards my apartment.

"Wait! Bella...Bella!" I spun around at the sound of my name. I felt my eyes water even more, but not because of the wind this time.

Edward stood in front of me in all his glory. Copper hair danced in the wind and his green eyes were sad and nervous at the same time. I stared at him for another moment, letting it burn into my memory even though I knew later it would hurt to remember, before I turned around and kept walking. He grabbed my arm and spun me around before I could get far and I jerked back. Who knows where that hand had been on Tanya's body. My stomach churned at the thought.

"Please...just listen to what I have to say, _please_." I had never heard him beg before in his life and I decided I would let him plead his case. I knew I should have left, not given him to chance to explain, but I just couldn't. I had to know. I didn't care if the wind was so cold my nose was numb and running. I didn't care that my hair probably looked like a big mess now. I didn't care, as long as I knew.

"I-I...Tanya means nothing to me," Edward blurted it out, his eyes searching mine. I stood there, shocked and mad. How could he say she was nothing? She had clearly been enough of something for him to kiss her.

"You kissed her." The accusation in my voice was clear to him and he flinched. He took a step closer to me and reached for my hand. I wanted to pull away but his hold was strong and secure, making a warmth spread up my arm and burst in my heart. I fought the urge to place my hand over where my heart was, to hold in the wilting heart that threatened to spill out through the gaping hole in my chest as I stared at Edward, at the man that I loved but had hoped for too much and was now dealing with the consequences.

"I didn't want to, she just sprang it on me and I tried to stop her—"

"Ironically this all happened right when I walked in?" I tried to yank my hand away again but he wouldn't let go, and I wasn't sure if I wanted him to. I missed the warmth of his hands, the smoothness of his skin, the manliness of his hold.

"Yes." The sureness of his voice surprised me. "I pushed her off and tried to follow you, but you were already gone. When I called Alice she wouldn't let me talk to you or even speak to me herself."

My heart thudded in my chest as he confessed all of this. I small spark of hope ignited and I wished things were different, he was different. As soon as I thought it I knew I was lying. I loved him, his messed up hair, his glowing green eyes, his crooked smirk, the way his fingers danced across the piano and the way they danced across my skin. I loved how he always managed to know what I was thinking, claiming that my face was an open book and how I'd believed he was just good at reading peoples' reactions. I loved everything about him and I wouldn't change a thing, not for the world. All of him was true and real, he wasn't ashamed of who he was, and I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't love every little fiber of his being.

"I..." I couldn't think of what to say. My mind was spinning as all of the feelings I had been keeping inside me for so long poured out. I could feel raindrops on my face as it started to rain but I didn't care. Edward was here trying to explain, and I wanted to believe him so bad that it hurt, but he broke my heart. Shredded it into pieces and was now trying to fix it.

"I don't want her Bella, I don't want any of them. They could be the most beautiful women in the world and it wouldn't matter. They aren't beautiful to me, not like you are, not by a long shot. I need you Bella, need you so bad I feel like there is a black hole in my chest when you aren't near me. I can't stand it Bella, I need you in my life with me. I want you here by my side for the rest of my life, I love you so much I go crazy just thinking about you, let alone being near me. I can't stand it, I can't stand it..." Edward dropped my hands to run his own through his hair in misery.

I tried to process everything. He loved me, truly loved me.

"Say it again," I told him.

"I can't stand it." Edward looked at me, shocked that I was still talking to him.

"Before that."

"I want you here by my side..." His voice drifted off in uncertainty. He was probably wondering if this was some sort of test of his love.

"After that."

Realization dawned in his eyes and that crooked smile came back onto his face. "I love you."

"I've waited so long for that." Tears mixed with the rain as they fell down my cheeks. I took a stop closer and grabbed his perfectly messed up copper hair while I leaned forward. His lips met mine softly at first before all the passion and regret and love poured through. The kiss turned rough as he tried to connect all his feelings through our lips. I tasted the fresh rain as it ran down my face and stopped at our lips and I smiled, truly smiled unlike the past few weeks.

We pulled away and I saw he was smiling too. A laugh bubbled up my throat as he picked me up and spun me. My foot almost hit a passerby but I didn't care. Once he stopped spinning me I leaned up to kiss him again.

"I've waited so long to hear that," I told him. "I've waited so long to tell you I love you too."

* * *

I know it's so cliché but oh well, who doesn't love the drama then the making up? I guess I'm a sucker for it, gotta love those happy endings that rarely but do sometimes happen.


End file.
